1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a head restraint for immobilizing a supine patient's head during X-ray examination.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Immobilizing supports for the head of a medical patient have been the subject of prior patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,820, issued on Aug. 23, 1983 to William R. O'Dell et al., discloses an immobilizing head holder for use during tomography comprising a U-shaped receptacle, a foam liner, and plural straps surrounding the head when the holder is in use, among other components.
A similar device, albeit not for tomography, is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,322, issued to Larry C. Miller on Jan. 8, 1980. Other support or immobilizing devices having pads and straps include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,150, and 5,076,264, issued respectively to Walter Aurscher on Mar. 18, 1986 and to John S. Lonardo et al. on Dec. 31, 1991.
Fluid inflation of medical supports is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,884,927, issued on Oct. 25, 1932 to Martin Van Raalte; 2,589,155, issued on Mar. 11, 1952 to Raymond D. Smith; 4,682,587,issued on July 28, 1987 to James D. Curlee; and 5,137,024, issued on Aug. 11, 1992 to Takashiro Souma. Smith '155 shows two inflatable members. Carlee '587 discloses a separate pressurizing squeeze bulb and overlapping hook and loop fastener.
None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.